Hitsugaya Toshiro's New Hobby
by bleachlover1999
Summary: The entire Gotei 13 was shocked. Hitsugaya Toshiro, the renowned workaholic (partly Matsumotos fault), had a new hobby?


Title: Hitsugaya Toshiro's New Hobby

Summary: The entire Gotei 13 was shocked. Hitsugaya Toshiro, the renowned workaholic, had a new hobby?

A/N: So, computer crashed and all that, lost all of my school files and stories, no biggie… Yeah right.

I JUST BUMPED MY COMPUTER AGAINST MY DESK AND I LOST _ALL_ OF MY FILES, BUT IT WAS ABSOLUTELY FINE WHEN I DROPPED IT DOWN THE STAIRS! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK?!

Uh, yeah, so now that I got the ranting out of my system, let's get this story started.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Damn Iba, that mama's boy. Too busy to spar, huh?" Ikkaku muttered, trudging along with his zanpakuto over his shoulders.

Yumichika glided alongside him. "Just because he does what he's supposed to do doesn't mean that he's a mama's boy," He said.

Ikkaku scowled at him. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I have to do the work that the vice-captain doesn't do!"

"Correction, you sign the first five papers and shove the rest on someone else. Namely, me."

"I don't give them to you to do all the time – hey, what'd you stop for?"

Yumichika, on the other hand, didn't pay attention to Ikkaku. He clapped his hands together and gasped, "Could it be…?"

"Huh, whatcha lookin' at?" Ikkaku followed Yumichika's line of vision and scratched his head at what he saw. "What's he doin'?"

"Don't know, but at least he's not drowning himself in paperwork! It must be puberty!" Ikkaku shot his friend his 'I-think-that-you're-off-your-rockers' look.

"How the hell does that make sense?"

"You're too stiff, Ikkaku. You should just go with the flow."

"What flow?"

The 3rd and 5th seat drifted away, eventually forgetting about what had happened previously in favor of sparring with some unfortunate unseated shinigami's (beating them up so badly that nobody could recognize them)

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Izuru-san, have you seen Shiro-chan?"

Kira turned around with a (ginormous) stack of paper balanced precariously in his arms only to see that Momo was facing the same predicament as he was. He couldn't see her face, and it was only by her voice that he was able to identify her.

He shook his head before remembering that Momo wouldn't be able to see the action. "No, I'm afraid not. I'm actually looking for him as well; these papers are for him to sign. "

Kira heard Momo giggle quietly, "Poor Shiro-chan. These papers are for him too. He's going to be drowning in paperwork, although it _is_ strange that he isn't in his office. He's usually slaving away."

"Perhaps we should walk around. Who knows, we might bump into him. Even someone like Captain Hitsugaya needs to take a breather from paperwork, especially since he's also doing Matsumoto's portion," Kira suggested, to which Momo happily accepted.

As a matter of fact, they didn't have much time to chatter away as they skillfully balanced their towers of papers. It only took them around 10 minutes of wandering to walk past one of the Shino Academy's (the Shinigami Academy. And yes, that's its actual name) training fields. Momo and Kira both stood there for a few minutes, necks craning to see around their burdens, brain not fully processing the sight before them.

"What is he doing, Hinamori-san?" Kira asked his friend faintly, his face completely devoid of emotion.

"Not sure," She answered, absentmindedly snatching a piece of paper out of the air when it strayed from her paperwork tower and placed it in its original spot. "Why don't we just leave these in his office?"

"Good idea."

The duo then proceeded to zombie-walk back to the Tenth Division in a daze…

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Nice weather, eh, Jushiro?"

"Quite… but did you finish your paperwork?"

"Eh, who cares about that stuff?"

"Someone who has to take care of all that 'stuff'. Like me, for example." Kyoraku wasn't fazed in the least by Nanao's sudden appearance.

"Ah, Nanao-chan, lovely as always! Well, time to scram, Jushiro!"

"Very sorry, Nanao-san -" Ukitake was yanked away before he could say anymore and he knew that Nanao wouldn't be able to catch up to their speed.

"Kyoraku, you really should do your work occasionally," Ukitake sighed, running along with Kyoraku.

"Nah, too much trouble," Kyoraku hummed before stopping near Shino Academy. "Oh, isn't that your dear son?"

Ukitake looked where Kyoraku was pointing and laughed heartily. "Doesn't he look like he's enjoying himself?"

"Finally learning to enjoy life – death, huh?" Kyoraku laughed along.

"Captain!"

"Whoops, keep running!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Captain Commander, you called?"

"Indeed I did. Please, sit."

Komamura did as he was told and sat formally before the old man. It wasn't strange to be called out by the Captain Commander suddenly. What was strange, however, was the picnic blanket spread on the rooftop and the huge steaming pot of tea set on it.

Komamura blinked when Yamamoto retrieved two tea cups seemingly out of nowhere and poured them each a cup.

"Uh, Captain Commander, may I inquire about what you called me out for?" The wolf took in the scent of Yamamoto's tea. Ah, heavenly.

"Tea."

"Tea?" Komamura repeated in disbelief. He was in the middle of paperwork that was due tomorrow, mind you, when the hell butterfly flew into his office, summoning him to the Shino Academy's rooftop.

"Yes, tea. Is there a problem?" Yamamoto questioned, peering at Komamura over his cup of tea.

"Uh… no, sir."

"Good."

Komamura also decided to ignore the sight of a certain white-haired captain on the field below them in fear of interrupting Yamamoto's 'tea time'.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Mayuri watched two Academy students sparring on a field, almost immediately moving on to another pair when he was displeased by their inefficiency. _'Worthless. Their standards are dropping.'_

"Stay alert for potential candidates, Nemu. Those pathetic ones from last year weren't even worth using as guinea pigs."

He bared his teeth when he received no response from his 'daughter'. "What are you looking at, Nemu? I told you to stay alert, not stare at some useless trash."

"I apologize," The artificially made being turned to face her creator again, although not without a second glance at the field to their right. Mayuri stopped to see what she had been looking at a few seconds ago.

"Oh? Interesting, do brats in Rukongai also do that?"

"I believe so, although the equipment they use is different."

"Elaborate."

"Rubber is not the material they use to make the sphere. They use any material they can find in Rukongai. Some make some themselves by weaving grass."

"Huh, how imprudent. Rubber provides a better bounce rate. Come on, we have experiments to do that are more important than some snotty brats kicking globes around."

"Yes sir."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TURN IN YOUR PAPERWORK FOR YOU?!"

Isshin 'tut'-ed at his son, wagging a finger at him. "You're my son, so it's within my authority as a father to make you run errands for me."

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?!"

"It doesn't! It's the laws of love!"

"Go to hell, you fucking idiot!" Ichigo finally snapped and karate-chopped his father, effectively knocking him out. He dusted off imaginary germs from his hands as though the bearded pest carried a disgusting disease. "Good grief."

"But now you have to deliver the documents since Goat-beard's out."

Ichigo whirled around to come face-to-face with his tom-boyish sister. "Karin! How- what –"

"Chill, Ichigo, I'm not dead," Karin assured him although her bored face wouldn't have contributed to her efforts. Not that she made any.

"How are you here then?" Ichigo finally managed to stop gaping like a fish. "Was it Renji? I'm going to gut that asshole 1000 times if he did – no, make that one hundred million times -"

Karin cut her brother off before he could make a bigger fool out of himself. "I've only met Renji once before, Ichigo. What makes you think that he'll bring me to Soul Society after only one meeting?"

Ichigo was back to 'Gaping-like-a-fish' stage. "F-fine, you have a point. But still, you're not even supposed to be allowed here!"

"She's under the supervision of a captain, Kurosaki."

"Toshiro! Didn't you say that you're going ahead to the field?" Karin visibly brightened when the shinigami captain arrived.

"I did, but you were taking too long. Knowing you, you could've caused an apocalypse in that period of time," Hitsugaya replied, ignoring Ichigo's enraged gaze.

"I just went to the bathroom!"

"You're a Kurosaki."

"… Guess you have a point."

"Hey! Don't just ignore me, you two!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his arms up into the air. The stack of paper he held scattered into the wind, but he had something more important to deal with.

Both Hitsugaya and Karin barely turned their heads to acknowledge Ichigo.

"You're still here, Ichigo? Don't you have stuff to do?" Karin grumbled, crossing her arms, looking pointedly at the papers flying around, secretly satisfied when a few flew right into Ichigo's face.

The orange-haired man's face was getting red from either embarrassment or anger as he swatted the papers away from his face. "First, I need to know what you're doing here, _how_ you got here, and _why you are with Toshiro!_"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Hitsugaya growled, mimicking Karin by crossing his arms as well.

"Just answer my questions!"

"Fine, fine, fine, we'll answer your goddamn questions. Sheesh, where's Rukia when you need her?"

Ichigo was visibly getting redder. "Just. _Answer_."

Karin raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. You tell him, Toshiro."

"Why me?" Toshiro sighed, shoulders sagging. "For your first question, she's here for soccer-"

"There are perfectly fine soccer fields in the Human World for god's sake, Karin!" Ichigo shouted, about to rip his hair out in frustration.

"Do you want us to answer or not?"

"…. Continue."

"Second, I brought her here through Urahara's Senkaimon," Toshiro picked up from where he left off.

"And Toshiro's here to play soccer with me." Karin finished.

Ichigo stared incredulously at the two of them before groaning, clutching his head. "You know what, forget it. I'm just going to go home and pretend this never happened. I'm too old to deal with you guys."

And go home he did, leaving the paperwork on the ground.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Captain, you have a bunch of paperwork to do back at the office, you know! I've been looking for you the whole day!" Matsumoto called out when shesaw (finally) her captain's back. Strangely, he was wearing the clothes he wore to the Real World instead of his usual uniform.

But her captain didn't seem to hear her, as he kept his gaze straight ahead of him. Big mistake, as Matsumoto didn't like to be ignored.

"Captain!" Matsumoto flash-stepped in front of him and got right in his face. "Don't ignore me!"

"Matsumoto-san, watch out –"

WHAM!

"Ouch!"

"Gah!"

Both the lieutenant and captain sat down hard on the grass with Matsumoto rubbing the back of her head where the soccer ball had connected with it. Hitsugaya nursed his forehead, throbbing from when Matsumoto's head had banged against his, propelled by the soccer ball.

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled, a vein about to burst.

"Hehe, uh, sorry…?" His vice-captain offered, ready to run away any second. But before she could, the person who had kicked the ball in the first place extended a hand to help Matsumoto up.

"I'm _so_ sorry about that, but I didn't really expect someone to just run right into the ball."

Matsumoto blinked when she recognized the girl who'd helped her up. "Oh? Aren't you Ichigo's little sister?"

"Yep! The name's Karin. Nice to meet you," Karin grinned up at her, having already helped her to her feet. Matsumoto smiled cheerfully, ready to return the pleasantries.

"Never mind that, what're you doing here, Matsumoto? I thought that I told you to finish the paperwork," Hitsugaya interrupted, brushing grass and dirt from his jeans.

"Uh, about those…" Matsumoto placed a hand behind her head, nervous smile in place. "Ah, well, they can wait…"

The poor vein was once again popping up from Hitsugaya's forehead. "They were due _last month!_"

Matsumoto crossed her arms, tapping her foot. "What are _you_ doing here then, Captain? Don't you have more work to do than me?"

"That's none of your business, just do your goddamn paperwork for once and give me some peace – "

"Toshiro's here for soccer!" Karin strikes again.

"Kurosaki!" Toshiro glared daggers at the girl, but she ignored them.

"Soccer?" Matsumoto tipped her head to one side before smirking. "Ah, so that's how it is, huh?"

"You're mistaken," Toshiro said through clenched teeth. "It's just part of a deal."

That only made Matsumoto's smirk widen even further. "A deal? My, my, Captain, I thought that I raised you better!"

First, get your head out of the gutter, Matsumoto, and you never raised me in the first place!" Hitsugaya grit out, thoroughly exasperated. "Second, what I do is none of your business!"

"But if you really want to know, Toshiro plays soccer with me and I do some of his paperwork for him."

"Kurosaki!"

"What, there's no harm in letting her know!" Karin defended herself, unaware that Matsumoto was still smirking at Hitsugaya over the top of her head. Hitsugaya had to restrain himself from freezing his vice-captain with his zanpakuto.

"The whole of Soul Society will know before the end of the day. How exactly is that 'no harm'?"

Karin shrugged, completely unbothered. "Your reputation, not mine."

"You have no sympathy whatsoever, did you know that?"

"Yup!"

Matsumoto watched the two of them argue with a smirk that rivaled Ichimaru's, discreetly holding a rolling camera behind her back. The perfect blackmailing material, if you ask her, and who knows, there could be a new fan club by the end of the day.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya and Karin were still going at it with vigor.

"You're going to do all my paperwork today to pay me back."

"What? I don't owe you anything!"

"You condemned me to twenty times the usual teasing I get from the other captains. Of course you owe me!"

"You should be grateful that I dragged your sorry ass out of that hellhole you call an office. You're going to die in there from overworking before you get the chance to have fun!"

"It's my job –"

"And don't you dare deny that you looked ready to go to heaven when you saw how good I was at doing paperwork!"

"Tea?"

Karin and Hitsugaya nearly jumped out of their skin when Yamamoto suddenly appeared behind them. Soul Society's commander sat formally on a cushion that he had somehow took with him on a clear patch of dirt.

"…" Hitsugaya peered cautiously at the cups of tea on the tray in Yamamoto's hands. Did he poison it as punishment for letting a human do a portion of his paperwork?

…

Yeah, Karin was _definitely_ starting to get to him. Where had that silly assumption come from?

On the other hand, said girl had no qualms about accepting the drink. "Sure! Thanks a lot, old man!"

Karin finished the cup of green tea in one gulp. "That was awesome! You got anymore?"

"Of course. Would you like to join me and Captain Komamura on the roof? I have more up there."

"Do you even have to ask? Come on, Toshiro!" Karin grabbed Hitsugaya's hand and began dragging him after Yamamoto who had, somehow, returned to his previous spot on the roof with his cushion.

Hitsugaya attempted to disengage Karin's iron grip on his hand. "Who said that I wanted to go?"

"I did! And you're going to drink tea or I'll make you."

"Good luck with that."

But really, it was worth getting teased by all the captains and suffer a severe burn on his tongue (Karin shoved the piping hot tea right down his throat when he refused) if it meant less paperwork.

Still, at least Karin didn't blurt out the fact that they've been dating ever since her 16th birthday. He would _never_be able to live it down if Matsumoto got wind of that.


End file.
